Autonomous vehicles are increasingly being utilized to transport goods, survey geographical features and roads, and/or the like. In some circumstances, autonomous vehicles may interact with other vehicles, people, and/or the like. As such, it may be desirable to allow an autonomous vehicle to interact with other vehicles, people, apparatuses, and/or the like in a safe and efficient manner.